Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort
Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort is a game on the US Cartoon Network website which includes characters from many "Cartoon Cartoons," including Ed, Edd n Eddy. The game is divided into four "episodes", in which characters from the show are playable amongst those of others. Summary Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort is an open-world, exploring game, In which you control a character (all four first appeared in failed pilot cartoons) and do various tasks for different characters from Cartoon Network (specifically Cartoon Cartoon shows), including Edd from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Edd is the only character from the show to be seen in the game, and he appears on all the episodes. Doing these tasks will earn you items which are used to give to other characters to complete the Episode. Episode 1 - Pool Problems Uncle Gus from Uncle Gus will be your character for this episode. Uncle Gus is trying to fix the broken pipelines to fill up the pool again so the residents can cool themselves off by swimming. When you reach Edd near the beach, he will give you some scotch tape in exchange for a chocolate bar (which you can receive from Chicken once you're done helping him with his troubles of finding Cow). You will need the scotch tape to fix one of the five broken pipelines. Edd will also tell you that you can rent a boat at the boat house when first spoken to, and that Suzy has bubble gum (another item required to fix the piles) after you trade the chocolate bar for the scotch tape (Suzy will give you the gum after you trade with Ed). Episode 2 - Tennis Menace Longhair from Longhair and Doubledome will be your character for this episode. Longhair must help Dexter stop his Tennis-Robot from shooting tennis balls at random directions, so the residents can play tennis peacefully without the danger of a devastating hit from a highly powered tennis ball cannon. Edd will be near the restaurant. He has ordered a Big Value Meal, but only wants the fries. He will give you his cheeseburger in exchange for some ketchup (which you can receive from Mojo Jojo after helping him get a scary mask). You will need the cheeseburger to give to Dexter so he can plug all five his robot's cannons. *Even though there are only five cannons, there are seven items that you can collect to plug them. *The "ugly" flower in this episode is the only truly useless item in the series. *The mask is of Zorak. Space Ghost and Brak trading cards also appear. Episode 3 - Vivian vs. the Volcano Vivian from Foe Paws will be your character for this episode. Your goal in this episode is to rescue Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog from an erupting volcano. Before you go on your rescue mission though, another major obstacle must be faced before you reach Courage: rescuing the other 5 animals (a lizard, a beetle, a koala, an ostrich, and a monkey) outside the volcano first. Edd requests a scaled monster with big bug-eyes to scare Suzy and Dee Dee. That creature he desires is a lizard is on the island with the volcano. Unlike the other levels where you exchange something with one of the residents, only some residents will perform that trade on this episode. You will be giving the five animals an owner. Once you give the owner their desired animal, the normal action to do next is to receive the prize from the resident, but you receive prizes from the animal instead. Each animal will reward you with one of five stones (the Sun Stone, the Water Stone, the Tree Stone, the Wind Stone, and the Stone Stone) necessary to unlock the path into the volcano. Once Edd receives his lizard for example, you will receive the Sun Stone from the reptile. Once you use the stones to unlock the five locks when you enter the volcano, you must maneuver your way inside the maze to reach Courage and rescue him before the volcano erupts. *Just like Prickles, Vivian isn't human, but unlike the other 3 characters, he is an animal. *Edd names his lizard Franky. *The beetle named Paul is a reference to former Beatle Paul McCartney. *The lunchbox has a picture of Moltar on it. Episode 4 - Disco Dilemma You start off in the disco club in this episode. This time, you play as what appears to be a cactus named Prickles, from Prickles the Cactus. There will be a disco that night, and your primary objective for this episode is to pair 10 people with each other, to their designated dance partner. One of them is Edd. You will be getting hints from other characters on whom another character likes. Multiple hints point out that Edd and Blossom have a crush on each other. Edd wishes for a snaggle-tooth necklace (in order get it, you must give Eustace a glass of milk from Cow, who requires a blankie from Mojo Jojo, who will give it to you in exchange for a ray gun from Dexter's cabin), and only when you find it and bring it to him, can you then (literally) carry him to the disco. You are required to obtain five boys, and once you have, make your way to the disco where the girls will be waiting. Finally, you will have to match the five boys and five girls to their designated love interest and your tasks are over. *The Gee-Bee CD that Og finds is a reference to The Bee-Gees. **This item is required to give to Red Guy in exchange for platform shoes for Dexter. Notes *Episode 4 will not work on Internet Explorer. *The game does not work well with Mac OS X. Trivia *Little Suzy from Johnny Bravo is misspelled as "Susie" in this game. *The sign by the fountains changes in each episode. **Episode 1: "Please do not move the fountains." **Episode 2: "For Pete's sake, DON'T MOVE THE FOUNTAINS!" **Episode 3: "FOR THE LAST TIME! MOVE THE FOUNTAINS, NOT!!!!!" **Episode 4: "Fine, go ahead and move the fountains. See if I care! I QUIT!" *At the disco, there are references to several real-life disco songs including "Stayin' Alive," "The Hustle," "Disco Inferno," and "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing ." Gallery CCSR.png|Episode 1 - Pool Problems whatiseddmayneverdie.png|Edd by the seaside. drownedgodwantschocolate.png|Edd offering a trade. returnofthecow.png|Returning Chicken to Cow results in the acquisition of the chocolate. sarapngchoco.png|A delicious chocolate bar. honorabledd.png|Edd honoring the deal and offering advice. sottishtape.png|Tape made from Scotland. Scotch Tape. CCSR2.png|Episode 2 - Tennis Menace fancyedd.png|Edd by the fancy restaurant. ketchupquest.png|Edd offering to trade his burger for ketchup. stealthycourage.png|Transporting Mojo Jojo to Courage results in the acquisition of ketchup. handyketchup.png|A handy packet of ketchup. andnowhisquesthasended.png|Edd thankful for the ketchup and honoring the trade. whichsand.png|A sandwich made of burger. angsarap.png|Edd loves french fries. VVN.png|Episode 3 - Vivian vs. the Volcano PICKLE.png|Episode 4 - Disco Dilemma Summer Resort Map - edited.png|Full Map of Island (Episode 2) External links *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *http://www.funnygames.us/game/cartoon_summer_resort_1.html Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Cartoon Crossovers Category:The Real World